Kwami Talk
by LadyDi
Summary: There was a sigh at all the questions. Plagg leaned back in the cheese box and threw both tiny paws up on the sides as he stared up again. "I took this form hundreds of years ago, when black cats started becoming bad luck. I thought it was ironic and kinda funny at the time. I forgot what I used to look like, but hey, it's okay now cause people like cats."


To classify the afternoon as a 'boring' was hard. It had been so difficult to call his days boring anymore. Ever since he received his miraculous ring, things were always exciting, but he liked it that way. He had more than enough of boring; so much that he was sick of it.

Sometimes it was a quaint thing to have downtime. No akuma, no serious schedules, no photo shoots. Just an afternoon doing homework. Since he was smart, smarter than most of the stuff they taught in class, this was easy.

He was in the middle of breezing through some random math problem, having solved it and idly staring at another, when his eyes strayed to the noise at his left on the desk. Plagg, with his ever-present hunger for the worst smelling cheese in the entire country. Couldn't he eat quieter? Did he have no sense of tact when it came to respecting one's need to think in the quiet?

Math took a small side note as he propped his head up, stylus idly twirling in his free hand, and watched the cat eat. Cats and cheese seemed odd, but being a tiny, magical being that destroyed things Chat Noir touched, he shrugged his shoulders at the whole thing. He knew the general reason why cats, black cats especially, were considered unlucky from centuries old superstition...but why was Plagg a cat? Was he a cat to go along the lines of being unlucky and destruction and all that?

Lips pursing in thought, he winced as a waft of cheese met his nose. He made a small noise of displeasure at having to smell something he thought he was in the clear of.

It also got his kwami's attention too.

"What? If you have a problem with the cheese, you have a very comfy couch you can do homework on too you know."

He scoffed and shook his head. He leaned back in his chair with a small sigh and kept staring, curiosity going through him as he watched the tiny god eat.

"I'm not sharing. Don't even think about it."

He grinned and shook his head again. "As if I'd ever want to eat something like that. I smell enough like it as it is." He dropped the stylus on the desk and swiveled in the plush chair to stare at Plagg better. "I've actually been wondering off and on for the last few days now. Why DO you like cheese? Especially that kind."

"You got a problem with Camembert?"

"Aside from the smell? It's just that...you're a cat."

"Yea...so?"

"I've never seen a cat eat cheese before. Let alone like it like you do."

Plagg stopped eating and stared up with those tiny green eyes of his. Green met green for what felt like an eternity of pause before Plagg tossed another huge chunk in his mouth. If he had intended on saying something just then, he must have changed his mind.

"I may look like a cat, but I'm not really a cat."

A brow rose. "I don't get it. You look like one to me... I even look like a cat when I transform."

"That's just you channeling my appearance. If I looked different, so would you."

"Wait...you can change shape?!"

"I'm a god of destruction. You don't think I started out this way, do you? That, of all the creatures I saw in my days, I took one look at a cat and thought to myself 'that's it!'." Down went another chunk. "How many types of destructive acts do you see in the world every day? They all have some kind of different appearance, but they're all called the same adjective."

"So...you're a kwami... What kind of creature is that then?"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"I'm millennia old kid. Do you think I remember that far back? Or that I particularly care at this point?"

This was like pulling teeth! "So, what did you USED to look like?"

"No clue."

"Argh! You're insufferable!"

There was a sigh at all the questions. Plagg leaned back in the cheese box and threw both tiny paws up on the sides as he stared up again. "I took this form hundreds of years ago, when black cats started becoming bad luck. I thought it was ironic and kinda funny at the time. I forgot what I used to look like, but hey, it's okay now cause people like cats. Happy?" Down when one of the final pieces of cheese.

That explained only a little. "So you don't remember what you really were? That sounds kind of sad."

"Like I said, I don't really care at this point. I've got more important things to worry about, like putting up with you and all your flirting with Ladybug."

"Oh yea...what does her kwami look like?"

"Her current form? A ladybug...more or less. You channel my form, she channels hers."

"But Ladybug doesn't have wings or antennae."

"And your tail is a belt."

"True." Silence. "So...you can change your form? Can you do so now?"

"No."

"Why not? You should have plenty of power after all that cheese you just scarfed down."

"I don't wanna."

He gave the most unamused look. "I still say you're a cat."

"Nope."

"With as finicky as you are? No way."

"Okay. Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Gah! There's no talking to you on things! Just go back to that disgusting chowing down you were doing."

"Do you think I stopped just because you started talking to me?"

He heaved an annoyed sigh and rested his suddenly tired head in his hands. Plagg had to be the most annoying, insufferable, gluttonous...adorable...

After a moment, he angled his head to be able to peek one eye at his kwami. He watched Plagg go at his cheese with absolute delight. As if someone had handed him a meal he hadn't had in a week.

His lips twitched as he watched. Whatever Plagg originally had been, his current form was that of a cat and that's all he'd ever think of Plagg as. Even if Plagg had never acted much like a cat in the type of food he'd eat; the toys he'd play with; the cat-like acts he didn't perform; his behavior was totally spot on. Not that he hadn't attempted a few times to get some kind of cat-like reaction from his kwami. Much to Plagg's annoyance and complaints...

He stared down at his homework, mind abuzz with the little bit he gleaned from that infuriating conversation. Chat Noir was Chat because of the current form of his kwami and Ladybug was Ladybug because of her kwami, huh? Despite having pretty much all the cat traits except the whiskers when he transformed, he didn't really act like a cat after he suited up. He was still very much human in his thoughts and actions. Even after the few times he landed in a river or fought in the rain, he didn't balk at it. Although, Plagg was really picky about his food and generally temperamental, so it really was a toss-up.

He was suddenly reminded of the precious book he had lost which had other miraculous holders drawn in it. He hadn't been able to see the whole thing, but it would have been interesting to see what a previous Chat looked like...or whatever that person would have called him or herself.

What would Plagg have looked like when that book was created? He wanted to ask questions, but Plagg was so tight-lipped on it for whatever reason and he didn't want to share. All he was getting were a complete lack of answers. That didn't help the fires of curiosity, but there was nothing he was going to do by getting the past from his kwami. He doubted all the Camembert in Paris, no in all of France, would get the god of destruction to spill his secrets.

Giving a small snort of amusement, he shook his head and picked up the stylus again. The sound of eating cheese stopped, but a loud and very tactless burp soon followed that had him giving a withering look immediately after.


End file.
